A Pirate's Love
by smf2012
Summary: What is Milah was never murdred? What if their love story continued?
1. The promise

Author note: This basically the story I made up, and it goes along with the thought " what if Milah didn't die? " I will be posting tons of chapters for my fiction! The dates of the chapters being posted will depend whether I am able to write! Enjoy the story! ~xoxo

Xxxxxxxxxx

Milah had been making her way from the village market. It was almost noon, the air was becoming cooler. Milah wrapped her cloak around herself, pulling the hood up to cover her luscious, brunette curls. _**"crack! " **_Milah whipped her body around to the direction of where the loud noise came from. " Who is there?", she asked in a nervous tone. She stood still, she continued to wait for a reply. After a few moment, she started to make her way quickly towards her home. Before she knew it, her small body was violently pulled back. Her head had beed slammed against a large tree. Her vision had become blurry, she could feel blood running down her cheek, darkness surrounded her. " The captain will be so pleased to see you", a deep voice hissed at her. She could feel someone tying her hand together along with her legs. Before she knew it, her eyes had closed and her heard nothing. She could feel nothing.

Many hours had passed, Milah's eyes fluttered opened. She had found herself lying in a bed, but it wasn't hers whom she had shared with Rumplestiltskin. "Ah, you finally awaken, perhaps I am to call you Sleeping Beauty", a familiar voice said. She removes the moist cloth from her forehead, once she sat up in the bed, she couldn't who had spoken. "Who are you? Why am I in here?" ,she asked. He rose to his feet, he swiftly glided over by her side. "Ah, I had to save you from that cowardly husband of yours?" She shook her head, "This how you help someone?! You have kidnapped me!" she hissed. He chuckled as his hand caresses her soft cheek. "It's how I get what I want my dearest, your husband did come by, he was afraid to take you back though." Her eyes filled with tears , " He…left?" She couldn't bear to hear anything else. She attempted to rise to her feet, her body had become limp, she felt herself falling to the ground until he had caught her in his arms. His touch sent chills up her spine. He held her tightly in his arms, her arms were wrapped around her neck. He lifted her up in a bridal position, "you are weak Milah, you should not be on your feet." Her eyes gazed into his piercing baby blues, she placed a hand on his cheek. "I remember, K-Killian?" He smiled," Now you remember..? The plan we made in the tavern?" Her eyes became full of happiness, "Oh Killian! You did keep your promise!" He nods " I told you, I always keep my promises, I would never break a promise with you." She smirked, " Prove it to me…lets seal the deal." He smiled, he leaned down to kiss her softly….

To be continued…


	2. Crack of Dawn tears

The next day, Killian awoke earlier than usual. It was nearly the crack of dawn, He looked down beside of him to see his true love peacefully sleeping. Her luscious curls were draped across the pillow, she slept with a smile upon her face. He sat up slowly, trying not to awaked the sleeping beauty. He looked out his porthole like window to watch the sunrise. " I see someone is an early riser?", said a soft voice. "Indeed, though I am awake earlier than usual," Said Killian as he looked down to see Milah's blue eyes sparkling up at him. "I'm usually up around this time, awakening Baelfire, fetching some water, the usual". He chuckled as he pulled her closer to him, he began to stroke her soft curls, "My dearest Milah, you need need to worry of doing any of those things a house wife would do, you are now the mistress of a pirate!" She smiled, placing a hand on his cheek," Oh Killian, you speak as if I am a whore to any other pirate." He shook his head in disgust " No, never a whore, you're a treasure to me," he said is a serious tone. Her eye lit up as she leaned up to peck his lips softly, " You treat me as if I am a queen, why?", she asked. " Because you deserve to be treated as one, with all the terrible things you've been through these past years." She turned her head away from him, refusing to speak about the life she shared as Rumplestiltskin's wife for those many years. He sighed, " Oh Milah, I…I am so sorry for brining that up." She shook her head, "No, no it is quite alright. I…I just feel guilty for leaving him, Baelfire I mean." He sat up once again, " Ah, your son, I'm sure he is going to be alright, I am sure the coward hasn't left him." Her eyes widened at his words , " You don't think he left him, do you?", she asked in a terrified tone. She sat up quickly and started to dress herself into her corset and and wrapped her cloak around her neck. " Milah, where are you going?", Killian asked. "I…I need to go, I need to be with him, Rumple may have left him!" as Killian rose to her feet, Milah was making her way out of the captains quarters. "Milah! Milah, wait!", Killian shouted. She stopped quickly and noticed that the ship was in the middle of the sea. "Milah!", Killian shouted. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, tears were rolling down her rosy cheeks," I will never forgive him, if he loses Baelfire," she hissed.

To be continued..

Xxxxxxx

Hope you are all enjoying this story! xx


	3. Chapter 3

Many months have passed and Milah has finally warmed up to the crew members. They treat her as if she rules over the entire ship now. Hook has fallen hard for this woman. According to the crew, he's never been so happy since they've known him. Winter has come quickly this year; the crew has docked in a kingdom which was ruled by King Maurice and Queen Evelyn. The crew was sitting in the tavern, laughing at the littlest things, drinking rum throughout the night. They were entirely drunk. Milah had other things racing through her mind. Her eyes were set dead upon a tavern maid, whom was giving seductive looks towards Killian. The maid was much younger than Milah, which worried her. Her hand intertwined with Killian's in anger, her eyes giving a cold, dark look towards the maid. As she tightened her grip upon his hand slightly, Killian winced. He finally noticed the young tavern maid, but he simply ignored her looks. "Milah my darling, calm yourself," he whispered into her ear. Right as she began to calm down, the maid started toying with the top laces of her corset. That infuriated Milah; the crew noticed the fire blazing in her eyes. Milah quickly arose from her chair infuriated, but before she could get over to the maid, Killian and 3 other crew members grabbed ahold of her and held her back. The maid noticed Milah's cold look towards her, she quickly laced the top of her corset back up and left the bar.

Hours passed that evening, the men were still drinking constantly. Killian took Milah's hand, "come with my beauty." he slurred. She raised an eyebrow; she knew that he was clearly drunk. Once they had left the tavern, Killian let go of her hand and started stumbling "I love Milah! I love her so! MY heart only beats for her!" he sang loudly. "She quickly rushed over to help him up, "Killian! Hush! I'm sure people are trying to sleep!" He laughs, "Milah, Milah! I love you so! You and you're…." His words trail of as he stumbled into her embrace. Milah stumbled back as she caught him, landing on her back and with Killian on top of her. "Killian…" she groaned. He chuckles as he began to unlace the top of her corset, "Oh Milah, sweet, beautiful Milah..." he slurred. She groaned," Killian stop…you are drunk! Please, we must get you back to the ship!" He stood up stumbling a little" Milah! Oh Milah! Marry me! Marry me now, tonight!" Her eyes widen as she stood up "Oh Killian, no…we mustn't I am merely a mistress to you!" He stumbles towards her grabbing her arms, "Milah, I want you as a wife, a loving wife! I speak only from me, not a drunk man!" Tears rolled down her eyes, "do you honestly mean that? Do you honestly want me as a wife?" she asked in a soft voice. He nods, "Of course I do! I love you!" She smiles, she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him cheerfully," Yes. I will marry you..." she whispered. Before the night was over, she was no longer Rumplestiltskin's wife; she was now Mrs. Killian Jones.


End file.
